


Scarred

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Break, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam is Dad now, Self-Harm, Smut, Trauma, set just after exile, tommy is FUCKED up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is locked away. Tommy is safe.Safe from Dream at least, one would think.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Sam has a cottage in the forest bc i said so
> 
> I saw this prompt in a pmcyt book and I had too, oops.

It was so wrong, but Tommy couldnt help himself. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but for some reason, he felt he had too. It was unfair to Dream. If only Tommy had behaved, if he had gratefully taken what Dream had given him, but he didnt. Now Dream was in prison, and Tommy was alone again, but this time, there was no Dream to comfort him. 

Tommy’s eyes where half lidded as he absent-mindedly traced over the scars Dream had left behind. If only Tommy didnt resist, didnt fight back against Dreams hold, maybe he would still have it, still have the painful pleasure Dream so generously supplied him with back in Exile. 

After Dream went to prison, Tommy convinced himself that that was good. That he was safe, that he never had to be touched, _violated_ like that again. But nearly every night, Tommy awoke with Dreams name on his lips, chills running down his spine, not matter how many blankets he had. He yearned for that sinful touch once more. 

Tommy panted lightly as he moved, the shaft penetrating him was stiff and harsh, uncaring, so unlike Dream. Dream was mind to him, Dream cared, Dream made sure he wasn’t into too much pain, Dream kept him grounded so he could feel the pleasure rolling within his bones, Dream catered to his every whim, predicted them even. Tommy hated the knives, until now. Now that it wasnt Dream marring his pale flesh, but himself. 

He bounced himself at the same pace Dream always went at, he scraped at his scars, reopening a few of the newer ones, blond tricked down his chest.  
_Dream would be proud, I’ll put on a show for him when he gets back._

Tommy shook as he released, stifling a moan, Dream liked the pretty sounds he made, he’d save them all for Dream.  
With a sigh he stood up and cleaned up the dildo, it was a poor substitute for Dream anyways. Slowly, tiredly, he put everything away and got ready to shower. 

____

Tommy bit back a gasp as the blade sliced his skin open neatly, blood trickled down his arm. It was an inviting sight, no wonder Dream loved using knives, if he got to see such a wonderful view, Tommy could only imagine what he had looked like back in exile, he could only imagine what his life would have been like now if he had been grateful, if he had been docile. 

He breathed shallowly as he admired his work, pale flesh reopened, blood dripping down. It was intoxicating, addictive, Tommy loved it. His senses dulled as he continued to massacre himself. Tears slipping down his face was well.  
_Dream liked it when I cried._  
He let the tears fall, they mixed with the blood dripping on the floor. Tommy sighed. He missed Dream. 

____

Sam was tired, Dream was being an asshole and honestly, Sam wanted to check up on Tommy, nearly all of the vile things Dream had said set off alarms in his mind, but he had to wait a little while longer, until he finished the normal rounds he did, making sure everything was in order. 

Sam thanked Jack and handed him the keys to the surveillance room of Pandora’s Box, Jack had agreed to watch the prisoner while as a checked up on Tommy. 

“Tommy? Are you here?” Sam knocked on the door of the L’manburg embassy. 

“No, go away.” 

“Tommy?” Sam wasn’t going to leave, not without checking up on him, so he pushed open the door and carefully padded inside, it sounded like Tommy was in the back room. 

“Fuck off.”

Sam rounded the door and the sight made his lungs twist, Tommy was sitting on the floor, messily bandaging his arms, there were long pink scars coving every inch of visible skin. Dream hadn’t been lying.

“Let me help you.” Sam kneeled next to Tommy, taking off the loose and messy bandages, he carefully wrapped the cuts, making sure they weren’t going to chase Tommy to much pain.   
“There.” 

Tommy looked at his with tired, hazy eyes. The blond crawled over to him, eyes blank and out of it, he reached for Sam, slightly like he was scared, more like it was expected. 

“Whoa whoa Kiddo what are you doing?” 

“You helped me, gotta repay you, always had to repay Dream.” Tommy’s hands rested on Sams hips, the smaller just started into oblivion. 

“Okay well im not Dream, you don’t have to repay me.” 

“Gotta do something for you.” Tommy seemed to lose himself again, tugging absently at Sams belt. 

“Well not like that okay? How about you stay with me for a few days, help me with a bit of work. That’s payment enough right?” Sam really just wanted to keep an eye on Tommy. 

“Okay.” 

“Alright then, lets go.” Sam pulled Tommy up and lead him out of the embassy, he supported Tommy weight as they headed to Sams house. 

Tommy was tired, he nearly fell asleep on the walk, so Sam carried him and tucked him into the extra bed at his cottage. He turned to leave the room but Tommy mutter one last thing, half awake. 

“Thank you Dream.” And Sams heart broke a little bit more.


End file.
